1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems and, more specifically to a data processing system, method, and computer program product for restricting access to a network using a network communications device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may gain access to a network through a communications device such as a router, hub, or switch. A computer system transmits data in network packets that are received by the communications device, processed, and then forwarded on to the network. These devices typically have multiple ports that may be coupled to computer systems, communications links, or other network devices.
Known communications devices receive, process, and forward packets without regard to the identity of the sender of the packet, or the particular port through which the packet was received. As long as a packet conforms to the protocol used by the communications device, the packet will be processed.
Users may desire, however, that some limitations be placed on network access. For example, parents might want to restrict access to the network during particular times of the day when they are not available to monitor a child's use of the network. Within a business environment, security of a computer system could be strengthened by controlling network access.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, system, and computer program product for restricting access to a network using a network communications device.